


You Are Mine

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dany always looks so beautiful when he's bound and marked...





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



Marcus ran his fingers over the smooth wood, admiring the grain that so beautifully decorated its surface, the pattern of whirls and knots more familiar than his own fingertips.

Cool air rushed over his naked skin, sending a shiver down his spine, and he smiled at the thought of having Dany at his mercy for the evening.

Dany was sitting patiently on the floor, his muscles rippling as he took deep breaths, preparing himself for what was to come. His hard cock stood proud, and Marcus admired his beauty, a vast expanse of long limbs wrapped up in soft pale skin, dusted with freckles.

“You’re not to speak unless you’re spoken to, or you need to use your safeword.” Marcus patted his knee, and Dany crawled up on to the bed. “Understand?”

“Yes, my love.” Dany nodded, kneeling next to Marcus as he held out his wrists, his head hung low as he offered himself to Marcus.

The rope was soft, and Marcus placed a kiss to each wrist before he wrapped the rope around them. He loved how responsive Dany was to every brush of his fingers, and he took his time binding him, letting the rope slide over his pale skin, delighting in the way that all the hairs on his arm stood on end.

Marcus ran his fingers over the knots, the pattern unique, and Dany let out a breathless gasp as his eyes fell shut.

“Get into position.”

Dany gracefully moved so that he was on his hands and knees over Marcus’ lap, his hard cock brushing against his thigh, making them both gasp as he settled. His hands were clasped together, and his legs spread wide, ready and waiting.

Marcus lubed up his fingers, Dany’s breath warm against his legs as he let out a needy groan, and he counted to ten before trailing his fingers around Dany’s hole, waiting for him to settle before sliding a finger in.

Dany clenched tight around him, taking a moment for his body to relax, and Marcus gently worked him open. He got a rush from the breathless gasps that fell from Dany’s lips, his body responsive to his every touch as he slid a second finger inside him, amazed by how easily Dany’s body adjusted.

Marcus felt Dany’s hard cock trailing precome over his thigh, and he withdrew his fingers, Dany whimpering at the loss, but he wasn’t going to feel open and vulnerable for long.

Lubing up the thick plug, Marcus licked his lips as he pressed it into Dany’s slick hole, his body greedily swallowing it up as he arched his back.

Marcus grinned as he gave it a twist, Dany biting down on his lip so he didn’t cry out, and he gave him a minute to adjust as he gently caressed his perfect rear.

The first slap came without warning, the sound of skin smacking against skin echoing around the room as Dany grunted, and Marcus admired the beautiful red handprint that now adorned his pale skin.

It was the first of many, his hand growing tired as he lost count of how many hits he had delivered. All he knew was that Dany was enjoying every second of it, his eyes scrunched shut as his smile shone out.

Marcus flexed his hand, the sting pleasurable, and he ran his fingers over Dany’s angry red cheeks, the pale pink of the plug standing out now that the skin around it had some colour.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Marcus punctuated his words by running his fingernails over Dany’s glowing red skin, and the shiver that ran through Dany’s body made him look like he was coming already.

“You’re not to come until I say you can.” Marcus gave the plug a twist, making Dany groan as his arms trembled with the effort of keeping him up, and he pressed his forehead against the bed, resting his muscles as he steadied himself for round two.

“Understand?”

“Yes, my love.” Dany’s voice was low but clear, and Marcus stroked his hair, delighting in the softness of it as he nuzzled against his hand.

Reaching out for the paddle with his free hand, he placed a tender kiss to the small of Dany’s back, giving him a moment to use his safeword if he wanted to.

Dany smiled, kissing at his wrist as he buried his face against the bed, his arms locked, bracing himself for the first hit of the paddle.

Marcus held his arm up high, counting to ten before delivering the first strike, and the loud thud of wood against skin had sparks flying through his body, his cock rock hard and loving every second of it.

Dany groaned, a sound so low that vibrated through his body, radiating pleasure as he arched his hips, desperate for more.

The paddle left a deep red mark, more forceful than his hand alone could ever be, and Marcus felt the warmth of Dany’s skin, stroking him gently before delivering the next strike.

Marcus deliberately avoided the plug, aiming for the top of his thighs, placing a nice red blush over his previously unmarked skin.

“By the time I finish with you, you’re going to be red raw.” Marcus trailed tiny kisses down Dany’s back, keeping him in suspense about when the next hit would be.

Time ceased to have any meaning, all that existed was Dany and his pleasure, the sound of wood smacking against skin punctuated with gasps and whimpers so beautiful that Marcus could have come from the noises alone.

But he didn’t want to spoil the fun just yet.

“You’re going to be feeling this for days.” Marcus ran his fingernails over Dany’s scarlet skin as he gasped, the purple bruises welling up under the surface, and Marcus knew that the next strike of the paddle would be the last. For tonight anyway.

He made sure that the paddle struck Dany square across the cheeks, hitting the plug and making him grunt as his knees started to shake, and Marcus knew that he was done.

Marcus lay the paddle down on the bedside table, admiring his work as Dany cuddled in against his leg, and Marcus stroked his hair, reassuring him as he rolled over on to his side, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“You’ve been so well behaved that I think it’s time for your reward.”

Dany’s grin was the most beautiful sight, and he rolled off Marcus’ lap as though he hadn’t been gasping for air only minutes ago.

Marcus didn’t miss the wince of pain as Dany’s raw skin rubbed against the sheet, and Marcus helped him lay out comfortably on his back, his legs spread wide as he arched his back, keeping his tender skin from touching the rough cotton.

He unbound Dany's wrists before slicking up his cock, Marcus knew that he wasn’t going to last long, and he was sure that Dany felt the same, his arousal clear for all to see.

Marcus stroked over Dany’s raw skin with his slick fingers, the cool air wafting over it and making Dany shiver, and Marcus chose that moment to slide the plug out, making Dany hiss at the loss. His muscles tensed, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks now that he was vulnerable and on display, his hole quivering as it waited to be filled.

“Open your eyes.”

Dany’s big green eyes flew open, his pupils blown wide and his lips slack as he stared into Marcus’ soul.

“You’re not to come until I say you can, understood?” Marcus stroked along the length of Dany’s cock, his skin silky smooth, and he shivered in pleasure before speaking.

“Yes, my love.”

Marcus leant in for a kiss, his thick cock lining up with Dany’s slick hole, and he deepened the kiss as he thrust in, licking up every gasp and moan that fell from Dany’s pouty lips. He bottomed out in one smooth thrust, Dany snug around him as he adjusted to stretch, and he had to take a breath to stop himself from coming.

Dany whimpered, his frustration clear, and Marcus started to slowly thrust, making sure that he pressed up against Dany’s bruised skin with every thrust just so he could hear him gasp.

Marcus sat up so that he could see his cock sliding into Dany’s tight hole, the ring of pale skin around it the only bit of him not marked by the paddle, but he would feel the burn after being fucked into the mattress.

The change of angle meant that he was brushing against that spot with every thrust, Dany’s eyes scrunched shut as he spread his legs wider, willing Marcus deeper inside him.

A pained whimper escaped Dany’s lips, his cock leaking as the purple tip practically throbbed with frustration, and Marcus knew that to make him wait any longer for his release would be nothing short of cruel.

“Come for me.”

The words had barely left Marcus’ lips when Dany groaned, his body shaking with the force of his climax, warm come splattering over his chest as he sucked in a deep breath. He clenched tight around Marcus, pushing him over the edge, and he filled Dany up with his come, delighting in the way that Dany gasped with every twitch of his cock, the aftershocks prolonging his orgasm until he was limp on the bed.

Marcus gently withdrew, making Dany hiss, but then he was groaning in pleasure again when Marcus ducked down to clean him, licking up his come from his sensitive hole.

Dany could only manage one word, and it summed up all the emotions of the last hour.

“Fuck.”

Marcus cuddled in next to him, rolling him on to his side so that his tender skin had a chance to relax. The bath, and the food, could wait for now. Now, all Dany needed was to feel safe in the arms of the one he loved, showered with tiny kisses and whispered affection.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
